


Golden Lips

by siangjiang



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Submissive Tivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: The number one rule when dealing with a member of the Sovereign race was to treat them like royalty no matter their actual status within their society.





	Golden Lips

The number one rule when dealing with a member of the Sovereign race was to treat them like royalty no matter their actual status within their society. Even though Asgardians were far superior to them, a simple bow wasn’t enough. You had to get all the way down on your knees, and in Tivan’s experience all sorts of interesting things could happen once you were down there.

The golden woman before him stuck out one of her feet and he quickly bend over to kiss it. She giggled.

“You’re an Elder” she said.

“That I am” he replied in his ever slow, deliberate manner.

“Born at the dawn of the universe. Traveled through the cosmos for millions of years and yet somehow you ended up crawling in the dust before me”

Tivan could have laughed. Sovereign people were so transparent.

“I may be one of the oldest beings in the universe, but that does not make me perfect” he said, looking up at her and trying his hardest to seem awestruck “You are...immaculate”

“Yes” she smiled, adding nothing else. Bending over ever so slightly she placed a finger under his chin and tipped his head back “I would be hard pressed to call you beautiful, but I have to admit I rather like your lips”

Tivan knew. Everybody were always focused on his mouth so he had learned to take advantage of it. That was why he only decorated his lower lip with a thin black line, unlike the more traditional colorful version his ‘brother’ the Grandmaster used. It made his lips look fuller.

He stuck the tip of his tongue out to wet them. “I am at your service”

 

Soon she had one of her feet resting on a small stool, making room for Tivan’s face between her legs. He kept his hands firmly on his knees, knowing full well that it would be seen as a grave offense if he put them on her. Instead he licked her golden folds open with his tongue, rubbing it along the top of her entrance which almost made her knees buckle. Tivan knew the Sovereign all too well. Officially they had denounced sex, but they still hadn’t managed to breed those wretched desires out. When he moved on to her clit she nearly howled. She tugged at his hair with such force it hurt, but he said nothing. Instead he doubled his efforts, catching her clit between his lips and rubbing it mercilessly with his tongue. She responded by grabbing the back of his head and grinding her pussy down on his face so hard he almost couldn’t breathe. 

The orgasm hit her with full force, and he licked her through it until she violently pushed him away. Breathing heavily she stumbled back and let her dress fall down, hiding the mess he had left. He looked up at her, his mouth slack with lust. His cock strained against his pants but he knew his pleasure wouldn’t even cross her mind, so he’d have to take care of that himself later. While she got a hold of herself he caught his own reflection in a glass box. His hair and makeup was a mess, his cheeks red, and his lower face was covered in her glittery juices. He fished out a handkerchief and whipped as much off as possible, and tried to fix his hair by running a hand through it with little luck. He heard her chuckle.

“That wasn’t bad at all” she said, probably still coming down from her orgasm.

Tivan bowed his head “It was an honor” Rubbing the handkerchief across his chin one last time to make sure he got everything he said “Now, about those batteries...”


End file.
